


kindred

by notsafeforowls



Series: Discord Prompts/From the Swamp [4]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: First Meetings, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27183613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notsafeforowls/pseuds/notsafeforowls
Summary: "They say you're crazy."
Relationships: Esperanza "Spooner" Cruz & Nate Heywood
Series: Discord Prompts/From the Swamp [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982155
Kudos: 3





	kindred

“They say you’re crazy, you know.”

Nate only looks up because she puts her coffee cup too close to his notebook for him to keep writing without knocking it over. He vaguely recognises the woman as one of the only people who come to the library and pull the same hours he does. She usually arrives when he does and leaves when he does, her notebooks tucked under one arm, her hood pulled up, her shoulders hunched like she thinks she’s hiding from someone at all times. And she never looks happy.

“I think they’re right,” she continues, sitting down on the opposite side of the narrow table. She knocks over one of the stacks of microfiche that Nate’s been going through for days. “I mean—time travel? Come on. They only exist in science-fiction. Well, and in people’s minds when they want to change something in their past.”

“It’s not about that.” It really isn’t. Nate knows that, no matter what everyone else says and no matter how many people say he’s imagining it, there are people out there somewhere, travelling between centuries as if it’s nothing. It’s a historian’s dream. It’s any normal person’s dream, really. And Nate… He can’t even go on vacation without making sure that he has enough factor for longer than his vacation and that he knows exactly where the closest hospital is.

“Sure it isn’t.”

“It’s not. And even if it was, it’s not like you can talk. You think you were abducted by little green men. Everyone thinks you’re crazy too.” Everyone knows her deal. Nate knows that if she knows what everyone says about _him_ , then she definitely knows what they say about her. If he’s weird then, by the standards of everyone else who comes to this library, she’s just as weird, if not weirder.

“Hey, time travel freak, I’m the alien freak. But you can call me Spooner.” She smiles just a little and holds out her hand.

“Nate. And do I want to know why you go by Spooner?” Spooner grips his hand like she’s ready for a fight if he turns out to really think she’s crazy. He’s going to have a bruise soon but Nate squeezes back and watches her smile grow.

Spooner releases his hand with a laugh that causes one of the other patrons to make a disapproving noise. They both have to muffle their laughter in their hands.

“If you stick around long enough, I might even tell you.”


End file.
